Sokka's Troubles
by Wolfpacker44
Summary: The realization of Sokka's limitations has led him to the ultimate sacrifice. But when he finds he was given a chance at learning something new, will he accept himself for who he is? Or will he believe himself a failure? Sokka X Ty Lee
1. The Beginning Of Pain

Normal Narriation

_**Emphasis**_

_thoughts_

Chapter One

Sokka woke up on another beach on another island. Seeing Aang and Katara over in the field practicing their bending only did one thing to him.

_**It hurt him**_

And not only in the way many people expected, it was something of a small hurt really. But over the many months of travel he felt even less and less useful to the crew. And the hurt grew and grew.

Toph, a earth bender with powers of a master walked up to him. She used her so-called eyesight to examine the situation. Somehow something seemed amiss as she noticed Sokka's heart rate in a very odd pulse

_**Almost as if he's…..dying**_

Sokka noticed his heart rate speeding up too. But as it was doing so, his chest starting hurting too, but he ignored it for now, for the wish of being something other than "the funny guy was weighing too much on him."

A look at his life shows that over the many of many battles, Sokka somehow was always beaten down by a bender. Whether or not it was fair, and even with the training with the Kyoshi warriors, it seemed that Sokka was doomed to fail from the very beginning.

The world around him seemed to become fuzzy, what was this terrible sensation that he was feeling? His chest feels as if it was being twisted in a knot. It twisted tighter and tighter it seemed.

Toph noticed this small difference as well and slowly tried to start a conversation with him. "Sokka, are you ok?"

Sokka heard Toph, but didn't reply

'_am I ok? AM I OK? What does she think? She and the entire group have all the powers to protect themselves and here I am with nothing but a piece of metal sword and a flawed imagination. I'd be better off missing or dead rather than bringing the group down."_

And with that, Sokka crumpled to the ground in a dull thud. Toph screamed, and Aang and Katara both stopped what they were doing to check out the commotion.

As the two members of the group moved as fast as possible back to camp, Toph moved to help Sokka as his body began convulsing in a disturbing manner.

Katara finally reached her brother and whipped out her water as she began to attempt to heal her brother. She managed to slow down his heartbeat and eventually the convulsing slowed to a halt.

As the gang held onto their so-called goofball, said person eventually woke after about a half hour of non-responsiveness. But as his eyes opened, so came the biggest change that any of them ever faced.

"SOKKA!" Katara yelled in surprise. "Your awake." Aang also looked at his friend with a smile on his 12 year old face. But Sokka sat up abruptly with a sigh as he walked over to his bag.

Everyone was shocked by this turn of events, how he was mobile in only 2 minutes after waking. But it wasn't as shocking as a lightning bolt landing next to Aang's feet. Azula and company was attacking again.

Sokka immediately went for his sword, but was immediately pinned down by the finger pinches from Ty-Lee herself. He fell in a crumpled heap as he watched as the gang fell one by one, either beaten down, or just plain caught off guard.

But the biggest surprise was soon to come. As Azula was beginning to wrap up the whole scene, she walked up to the water tribe boy with a smirk on her face.

"Your name is Sokka, indeed?" Sokka stared back at Azula with an empty look all over his face. Azula was taken aback by this turn of events. She was used to fear, even resilience, but total emptiness? It just never happened.

But Azula was smarter than this, and she was about to use her Ace in the Hole.

"You are useless." And these three words struck a chord with Sokka, and suddenly he was hunched over as he attempted to hide his pain and tears. This was not to be however as his head was yanked up to look straight into the fire princesses eyes.

"Therefore, I propose a tradeoff… AVATAR!" Aang looked over from his position at the horrid situation in front of him. "I propose to you a trade, I will kill this boy, but spare the rest of you." Aang looked shocked, Katara was on the verge of tears, and Toph was about to loose it.

"Or, I can just kill you all" Azula stated. "It's just a simple choice." Sokka weighed the options, _killing a pawn, or killing the key members? _It was a no brainer. "Guys, look I'm useless like she said." With his voice heavy in defeat, he continued. "I'm not worth anything, I can't bend and I'm not good for anything, so please, it'll be ok."

Azula smirked with a grin so big, it would bend mountains, "It looks like he made the smart decision. Goodbye…. Sokka." And with that, a lightning bolt ran though his system and Sokka saw no more.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" All three of the gang said as the Fire Warriors dragged Sokka's body away. But only one person in BOTH groups had any idea what was REALLY going on, and so the Acrobatic girl with a pigtail held onto Sokka's body for all she was worth. For she held the key to his salvation.

**Well everyone, this is my first Fanfiction ever since I stopped doing this 6 years ago. So please, some constructive critisim would be great, and please review so that I can make it better! I know there are not that many Sokka-Centered stories out there so I plan to make this one long and great.**

**-Wolfpacker44**


	2. The Darkness Within

Normal Narration

_**Emphasis**_

_thoughts_

Chapter Two

Pain, that's all that Sokka felt as he watched Azula shoot lightning at him. A flash of blue, and then darkness was all that he saw as pain overwhelmed him. _'Thankfully, I'm about to pass out, maybe I'll at least die with no pain… right?'_

Oh how wrong Sokka was…

(Ty-Lees POV)

The entire operation had been a success, but at what cost? She knew what the original plan was, and the extent of the acting involved. As she watched the guards drag the water tribe boy's body behind them, the charade was too much.

She thought over the past day as they heard new updated information about the Avatar's whereabouts. But what shocked her the most was the plan of attack.

(flashback to one day ago)

Ty-Lee sat in the briefing room as Azula marched in, Mai was sitting across from Ty-Lee with a similarly neutral face. "We've found the Avatar yet again, but this time we've got a foolproof plan." Azula stated with a smirk over her face.

Ty-Lee winced internally at that smirk. It was only reserved for when Azula's bloodlust was being piqued. This was not a good sign.

"We're going to use the water tribe boy as bait, for the Avatar, but what's even better, is that we will use him against the Avatar."

"Haven't we tried this plan before?" asked Mai with a face of calculation.

"It will be a bit… different then last time. This time…" Azula paused and looked confidently at her teammates, "We will train the water tribe boy to fight against the Avatar… and win."

Ty-Lee was shocked, but still put on a smile as if nothing happened. This was disturbing indeed. To willingly change sides is one thing, but to be forced to change was something entirely different.

"You both have tonight to prepare yourself for battle. Ty-Lee, you will neutralize the water tribe boy before he has a chance to counter, and Mai, you will back me up. Is that clear?"

Both Mai and Ty-Lee shook their heads in the affirmative and both exited the briefing room, to prepare for the next days events.

(Flashback end)

As they approached the mobile command center, which was a remake of the drill that almost defeated Omashu, but smaller and without the drill, Ty-Lee felt worse and worse, for now the horrors of war was about to begin…

(Sokka's POV)

Sokka realized that he wasn't dead when he awoke from his pain induced nap in a prison. At first he assumed that it was a fire navy ship, but upon closer attention, he noticed a rumbling sensation.

"It must be a land vehicle." Sokka thought as he tried to move, and noticed he was shackled up tightly to the wall. Unfortunately he didn't have long to decipher any more items, as the door opened up.

And the lucky visitor was… Azula, in all her horrid glory with her two lackeys behind her, he had dubbed one 'The knife girl' whereas he called the other acrobatic one 'Pokey.'

He soon found that knife girl was Mai, and Pokey was Ty-Lee, from the orders Azula gave them to unshackle and disable him, in that order. Although Mai looked neutral, Ty-Lee's happy face was unusually downcast.

Too bad he was going to find out why the hard way…

As he was being dragged down the hall, slaves, and soldiers alike gave Sokka something he had rarely seen from the Fire Nation Military… _sympathy…_This only led Sokka to one conclusion. The room he was being led to was bad… really bad.

Sokka was dragged down a long stretch of hallway to an unmarked room that was strangely dark, except for one light over a table and two chairs. He finally managed to figure out what was going to happen to him… albeit too late…

_Torture._

After being seated and reshackled to the table, Ty-Lee opened up his chakra points allowing him to move again. But that was all to fast, as the speech began…

"Sokka, do you know why I kept you alive?" Azula asked with a smirk on her face. She expected an insult, a crude joke, a smartass remark, but she received none, but silence from the tan prisoner.

"Sokka, I brought you here, because you are going to do a mission for us, your going to defeat the avatar." This response was met by a chuckle from the prisoner. It was slow and it took about a minute to pick up.

"And what I may ask is so funny you worthless piece of trash?" Azula retorted with a frown going down on her face.

"That's exactly it, **worthless.** That's all that I am, just a pawn in a game of chess. What you fail to realize is that as a normal person, I cannot match the powers of three masters of elements, and you expect me to defeat them? Hah, when Mai over here gets a sense of humor, is when that'll happen." Sokka then sank back into his blank face.

Azula and the rest of the girls sat in silence as the statement permeated the air. Azula then activated her fire bending abilities with a flame in her hand. And then slowly drew closer as she began a prepared statement.

"Sokka, do you know what a crucible is?" Azula asked with only silence as a response, therefore she continued. "A crucible is a test in which the participant is put under the most stress, and is melted down to their basic element. It is from there that they are molded into what the people want."

By now Azula was leaning in front of Sokka with the flame in her hand. It was nearing closer and closer to Sokka's bare chest, as the guards removed his tank top after throwing him in the cell.

"Sokka, I am about to break you down and build you into something that you yourself will hate, and then, you will love it, Sokka…BURN!"

By the end of that statement, she slammed her palm into Sokka's chest as he screamed his lungs out, the pain being further and further painful than anything that he had imagined throughout his life.

Mai sat in the corner reading a book with a wavering face, but Ty-Lee's face showed open shock at the torture being inflicted at the poor boy. This wasn't happening is what she told herself, yet she was a front-row witness to it.

The scream ran throughout the ship and even the people in the most noisy of locations stopped work as they heard the sounds of a poor soul being pulled apart by a maniac.

Finally after he fell unconscious again, Azula threw Sokka to the floor. "Guards, take the prisnor back to the cell, and Ty-Lee… you are to watch him, we wouldn't want our little pet project to go to waste now would we?" Azula said with a smirk as she walked out with Mai behind her.

As Sokka was being put back into the cell, Ty-Lee followed back into the cell with him. His chest was a mess, with second to third degree burns everywhere, the only thing holding him from the brink of death were the expert healers taking care of him.

Still it didn't matter, because the person that Ty-Lee saw was not a prisoner, but a boy, the one that she had crushed over, and this incident had caused her heart to ache for him, harder than any other boy in her life.

As the healers left, she stayed behind for a little bit longer, with a bucket of cold water and a rag placed on his head and changed regularly. What surprised her was when he awoke from his pain induced coma, the first words out of his mouth were this:

"Am I in heaven?" Sokka looked over at Ty-Lee with glazed over eyes, "Are you my angel?"

Ty-Lee couldn't take it anymore, she broke down then and there on the spot. An epiphany had just occurred though… She didn't crush on him anymore…

No…

She loved Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe…

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry for Chapter 2 being late, but having a family crisis and dealing with a lot of stuff within the confines of my own head has caused me to try and get this cleared. **

**Anyway, Please read and review, and NO FLAMES PLEASE! **

**And a side note to Pika-Chan, I apologize for not running this chapter by you, I promise that the next one I will send to you!**

**And to all my Love Hina fanfiction fans, I HAVE NOT LEFT YET! I will come back for those stories, but right now, I just need to get back into the writing groove. Just give me some time k?**

**Thanks again, and Please READ AND REVIEW!**

**-Wolfpacker44**


End file.
